Solitary Alignment
Solitary Alignment is the forty third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the eleventh episode in the third season. Plot While in a cave, Ben , Gwen and Kevin watch Old George get his sword and Old George tells them to let the dragon come. Old George talks to Ben and his team then Azmuth comes and says that the sword was his and that he created it and he wants it back. He says Ben to take it so he transforms into Fasttrack and fights George with the help of Gwen and Kevin but fails so he transforms into Humungousaur but George used his sword and transformed him back to human, George then creates a portal and goes away. Azmuth teleports him, Ben and the team to a volcano on Primus , while the team were running from the lava Azmuth explained that they are like ghosts who can't be touch by anything or be seen. Azmuth teleports them to the place were he use to work and then another galvin (Zennith) walks in and talks to azmuth about spending some time outside the lab so they went out and had a picnic together, Zennith says that the planets are aligned and Azmuth was thinking about something which was a sword. Azmuth explaind to Ben and the team about how dangerous the sword is and also teleports them to another place which shows george in a different armour battling alot of lucubras and then a bigger lucubra comes with alot of spears and sticks in its back, Old George defeats all of them then he sees Azmuth who gives him the sword and tells him to defeat the dragon, Azmuth teleports ben and the team to where George slayed the dragon, the were shocked to see that and Ben demanded Azmuth to take them back to the cave. Gwen tracks George using a few of his hair that Kevin pulled out, Gwen says his at Area 51 so the team go there. While Kevin and Gwen battle the Forever Knights , Ben transforms into Humungousaur then Ultimate Humungousaur to battle George alone, after a while, Ben and George make an agreement that if George looses to diagon, he will give Ben the sword. Ben and the team meet up at the cave again and he tells them what is going to happen. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Xeneth Villains *Old George *Forever Knights *Lucubras *Diagon (mentioned frequently) Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Humungousaur (2x) *Ultimate Humungousaur Quotes Trivia *It's confirmed by Peter David that this episode will be an arc episode. *In this episode, we get to see Fasttrack's transformation sequence for the first time. Azmuth and Zennith.png|Azmuth and Zennith George vs ultimate humungousaur.png Fasttrack vs Old George.png|Fasttrack battles Old George *In Australia it aired on the 26/11/11 *Diagon is metioned alot and his shadow can also be seen when Azmuth shows the team how George slayed diagon. *Kevin said that Fasttrack is more faster than XLR8. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T18kEHM4j7s Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:War Against the Aliens of the Earth Arc Category:Lucubra arc